<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Like an Angel by KxxK1KxxK</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961201">Like an Angel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KxxK1KxxK/pseuds/KxxK1KxxK'>KxxK1KxxK</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hawaii Five-0 (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Danny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:00:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KxxK1KxxK/pseuds/KxxK1KxxK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A few scenarios in which Danny wants to be able to fly and one time he doesn't.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clara Williams &amp; Danny "Danno" Williams, Danny "Danno" Williams &amp; Grace Williams, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Like an Angel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first posted fic :) don't know if it's that good but I just felt like sharing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometimes Danny wishes he could fly. Without a plane or a parachute or whatever people today use to fly like a bird. Just jump, and not fall to the ground again. </p>
<p>He wishes it when he sees something especially beautiful. For example when he goes hiking in Hawaii's mountains, where all the trees look the same and you feel like you're floating in a green ocean filled with millions of interesting details. But from the sky, from up there, it all melts together to one huge blanket that covers half of Oahu. At least he can fly with a plane or a helicopter over the green paradise nature created, so that he can at least get a glimpse of what must be true freedom he would feel if he flew on his own. </p>
<p>Other times are when his own memories get mixed with other ones, like their victim's in a brutal case. When he stands at a crime scene, looking around and feeling like he knows exactly what happened. But the longer he swims in the images the harder it gets separating his own memories and the things he sees right in front of him. Until he doesn't know anymore if it was him who died here or someone else. Until everything he ever experienced seems like it happened to someone else, someone he has no connection to except for the place he is at, right now. That's when he wants to fly away. Flee into the sky, so he can forget all the images that have no secure place to be at. He wants to leave everything behind that could remind him of the awful things that happen on the surface of earth, no matter to whom. But he also knows that wishing for something and then not getting it will only make it hurt worse. And because there is no way he will ever get a chance to find out how it feels to fly, he rather buries himself deeper in the pain. Goes through every single experience his mind can come up with, until it doesn't matter anymore who he is and who the victim is. All he has to do is take away the pain so that they both don't have to hurt anymore.</p>
<p>Sometimes flying would make everything just so much easier. I mean, who wouldn't want to be able to fly? You could make all your dreams come true. It would be so practical when Danny gets a call at two in the morning from his Mom who is crying her eyes out and his phone number seems to be the only one on her phone. Then he wants to get on a plane and fly to New Jersey so he can make the world all right again for her. But he knows the next day, when he would arrive, everything will be okay again. She probably won't remember she even called and when Danny's Pop will ask her why her eyes are so red, she will say that she has no idea and she should better go to the doctor's, she really doesn't need a cold at the moment. But if he could fly in five minutes to the other side of the states maybe he wouldn't have to listen to her heartbreaking sobs for hours he should spend sleeping. They don't know why she cries but she does and when she does she calls her eldest son who lives as far away as one can. And it's torture because Danny doesn't know what to do, can't leave her alone, can't talk her down, tries everything that helps children go to sleep, everything that she taught him, everything that he used when Grace was little and still used to have nightmares. But somehow he always gets through the night, even those nights, and yes, he is tired the next day, and yes, he doesn't say ten words in a row if he hasn't drunk at least ten cups of coffee. But he loves his Mom and she deserves to know that she is the best Mother on earth, because that's exactly what he told her the whole night. So he does it again and again and again. He can do this without wings to fly. </p>
<p>Or when he looks at Steve. It doesn't even matter what he looks like right now, not really. Most of Steve's faces make Danny want to race through the clouds with him. When he looks at Danny like he is the only truly important thing in the world, he wants to fly to the stars just to show Steve how much more important he is. Or when Steve's face is so shut down that even Danny can't see the emotions behind the mask and can only guess what horror must be going on in Steve's mind, then Danny wants to fly with him as far away from everything that could do him any harm as possible. And when he looks at Grace with his stupid Goofy Smile that he normally only lets Danny see, just because Grace did something completely normal, like show him her drawing from Art class. Then Danny wants to fly to Paris and steal the whole Louvre so that Steve will never ever stop smiling. </p>
<p>Really, Danny actually wishes a whole lot more often than <i>sometimes</i> that he could fly. But right now he doesn't. Right now he feels like he is exactly where he is supposed to be, where he needs to be, wants to be. He is sitting at a table full of delicious food, his baby girl in his lap, telling happily joke after joke. His Ohana is laughing together with him, including Steve, who is seated next to him, holding Danny's hand so tightly that you would think it must be impossible for him to squeeze it. But he does and Danny squeezes back and when Steve leans over and whispers something in Danny's ear that he can't understand over the noise, Danny just smiles and nods. He knows.</p>
<p>And he loves him too.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>